


Nightmares

by MarsupialsOfMars



Series: Sleep Sensations Series [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsupialsOfMars/pseuds/MarsupialsOfMars
Summary: How are nightmares made? Sleep and Worry teaming up!
Series: Sleep Sensations Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611151
Kudos: 28





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Once Remus was introduced it was clear he absolutely should have been the other side of this series, but he hadn't been out when i wrote this so take it as it is! I added him later (after his intro and when i realized my mistake) as night terrors.

“What if you die? You get in a wreck, and you just die. What’s death like? What if they don’t like your new video? What if they hate it? What if your channel dies? How big really IS the universe? Does it end? And if it doesn’t, in the long run literally nothing you do matters. In a billion years someone who looks just like you could have the exact same life and it would be just as pointless-“

“Virge I know I’m nervous but it’s night and I can’t do anything about it so could you quiet down a bit?”

“Hey, I’m doing my job.”

“Can you work a bit less hard?”

Virgil sighed. He was laying next to Thomas, on top of the sheets. It was summer and he refused to take off his hoodie so blankets were a no go.

“If you insist.” They stayed in silence a while. “What if nothing happens when we die?”

“Look I know you’re trying but I’m tired.”

“Fair enough. Night man.”

“Night.”

Virgil patted Thomas’ shoulder and retreated into his mind. He rose in the hall and made his way to his room. He threw off his hoodie and pulled off his jeans, falling onto his bed. His favorite part of the day, sleep. He rolled up in his sheets and sighed at the breeze from the fan playing with his bangs.

After a bit of laying in bed, humming to himself, and tossing and turning, he realized he wasn’t tired. At all. And he knew what that meant. He groaned and rolled over, willing himself to drift off, but no luck. He let out a long sigh and rolled out of bed. He slid his feet into his black slippers and threw open the door. Usually he’d never leave his room without his hoodie much less without pants, but if there was one person in the entire world who’s opinion of him he didn’t give a rats ass about, it was this little shit. He trudged down the hall toward a black and sickening hot pink door. He tried to yank it open, but the knob wouldn’t turn. He smirked. Might as well have a little fun if he had to deal with the night shift. He put on a gross snooty accent and leaned dramatically on the door. He did a great Roman impression.

“Rem, open up! Dream time! Let’s party!” He heard an excited shout from somewhere inside.

“Give me some warning you bitch, I just finished working out I’m a mess!” The lighthearted name calling made Virgil gag.

Too cutesy, too social. He heard the knob jiggle and stood up from his Roman pose. The door flew open.

“You have no idea how-nnGAAH!” Remy fell backward and dropped his iced coffee. “ANXIETY! Where’s Roman?!”

Virgil snorted. He blinked down at the coffee covered Remy, tank top, hot pink sweat bands and all. “He couldn’t make it. I’ve got the night shift.” Remy gulped. “Believe me buddy I don’t want to be here any more than you want me here. A jobs a job.”

“F-fine. Come in. But don’t touch anything.”

Virgil brushed past Remy who jumped back like he was poisoned. He plopped on the couch and stretched out his skinny, sickly pale arms and legs. Remy opened his mouth like he was about to protest, but decided against it.

Virgil sighed. Remy had hated him as long as he could remember. Not just like the others had hated him, the twerp acted like he was an actual monster. He was scared of him. He couldn’t tell why, but if he had to choose one of the sides, or whatever sleep was, to be afraid of him, it would be Remy. He never had a desire to be friends with him. Their personalities did NOT line up. But he did like terrifying him. If he had to put up with screaming he’d make it for a good reason. He dropped his new-ish friendliness he used with the sides and reverted to good ol’ scream-at-the-sight-of-him Virgil.

“S-so…” Remy tried to regain his composure. “Should we get to it?”

“Nah… we’ve got all night.”

“I don’t want you in my room.” Even with the confident words, his voice tapered off into a squeak halfway through the sentence.

“Rude. You’ve got such a fun place, a soft couch… a wall mounted flatscreen?” He looked at the tv. “You like horror movies right?”

Remy shook his head. Virgil chuckled.

“Aw, poor little Remington.”

“I…I mean if you want-“

“Great!” Virgil grabbed the remote and pulled up The Shining. “Im more into physiological horror, less blood and guts. If there’s too many jumpscares…well… I go a little…” His eyes went black and he hissed, clawing at the air. Remy shrieked and jumped back, tripping over the coffee table. Virgil chuckled. “So yeah, I don’t think that’d be too great an idea. This ones a classic. Cmon, sit.”

Remy conjured a frappe and sat on the couch, keeping a good few feet from Virgil. “Mkay. But I’ll be doing my nails.” He seemed to be getting a bit more comfortable.

“Mhm. Sure.” Virgil hit play. As he watched the movie, Remy started to relax a bit more. He painted his nails a deep red and used a toothpick to add tiny white hearts on each thumb. He adorned them with a few black sequins. His movements were so smooth and precise. Virgil hadn’t noticed that he’d stopped watching the movie. Remy looked up.

“Oh… like them?”

Virgil’s eyes darted up to meet Remy’s. “No. But you’re good at that.”

A slight smile pulled at the corners of Remy’s lips. “Yeah, it took a while to master. Ro made me this book of different designs he’d come up with, we do each other’s all the time.”

“Huh…” Virgil thought a moment. He paused the movie. It wouldn’t hurt… “do you have black?”

He saw Remy’s eyes brighten. “Udoy, I have pretty much any color you can think of.” He seemed proud. It was almost cute.

“Do you think you could do mine…?”

Remy seemed confused a minute but slowly smiled. “You’re kidding.” Suspicion crept onto his face. “Is this a trick…?”

“No, not at all. I’ve actually thought about doing it for a while but it seemed a little… out there. For me.”

Remy blew a raspberry. “You wear eye shadow, I don’t think a mani would be too out there.”

Virgil flushed. “What are you trying to say about my makeup?”

Remy’s smile faltered. “Oh, no that’s not what I meant, I’m saying you’re braver than you think you are. Though your eyeshadow it’s kind of…messy.”

Virgil bristled and brought a hand to his face protectively. “I like it!”

Remy put his hands up. “I do to, I like it, I’m just saying it could use a professional touch!”

Virgil blinked. “You want to do my makeup?”

“Um, yes, I have so many ideas! Well, Ro Ro helped design them, but I’ve wanted to try them out for so long!” Remy conjured a binder titled ‘Nails and Makeup for Rem’. He set it on the coffee table and thumbed through it with his coffee free hand. Virgil watched over his shoulder. The pages were full of Romans drawings, first all kinds of nail designs, then the sides faces, colored and shaded with makeup to fit their personalities. Remy stopped at Virgil’s section. “There’s like, literally a billion of you, you’ve got all sorts of potential!” He grinned. His eyes sparkled with passion. Virgil blushed.

“I always thought you kind of… hated me?”

“Oh, I do, you terrify me physically and emotionally and are overall a wet blanket, but I’m obsessed with your character!”

“My character?” He decided to ignore the previous bits.

“Dark, brooding, scared, troubled, badass, that kind of look is so fun to do! I LIVE for that shit!”

Virgil thought about it. He nodded, slightly red in the face. “Okay. Go ahead.”

Remy pulled out a bottle of black nail polish and set Virgil’s hand on his leg. He looked at the dark side’s nails and furrowed his brows.

“Oh… you’re… you’re a biter aren’t you?”

Virgil looked down. He’d forgotten about that.

“Oh yeah… is that really bad?”

“No… no it just means we get to try something even cooler!” He pulled out a few oddly shaped plastic sheets, a brush, a container of powder, and a glass of water. “This’ll take a while but it’ll be worth it! I won’t need the black paint because I’ve got a black acrylic, I’ll just gloss and decorate it.”

“Acrylics? Fake nails?” Virgil raised a brow.

“Trust me you’ll love them, I’ll give you some manageable stiletto nails, they’ll look like claws, you’ll LOVE them trust me hon.”

“Fine, Fine…” Virgil watched as he sculpted and UV dried and filed and glossed and adorned them with purple rhinestones. Virgil resumed the movie and sipped an iced black coffee Remy had made for him. It took all in all a couple hours.

“Done!” Remy revealed his handiwork. The nails were each about two inches and filed to a point. They were glossed with minimalist design: The thumbs were tipped with violet, And each cuticle was dotted with a tiny purple jewel. Virgil stared at them. He smiled. “Nice…”

“He likes them!” Remy clapped his fingertips. Virgil shrugged.

“Guess so. Makeup?”

“Fuck yeah!” He took off his sunglasses revealing simple but perfect eyeliner framing dark pink eyes. Virgil stared. He chuckled. “I know, I’m gorgeous.” He clipped his glasses on his shirt and pulled out a bottle of makeup remover and a makeup bag. “Keep your eyes closed.” Virgil closed his eyes. He could still feel Remy’s hesitance in the cotton ball on his skin, which was fine. He wasn’t there to make friends. He kept his eyelids still as he felt eyeliner and mascara being applied, then eyeshadow. It took a few minutes. Remy fanned his face, tossing his bangs around in the breeze.

“Aaaand open!” Virgil opened his eyes to a mirror in his face. Remy grinned from behind it. “Like it?” Virgil stared at himself. His lashes were unbelievably thick and long with thick black mascara. He didn’t even know they were that long in the first place. His eyeliner was winged and precise. The best part was the eye shadow, it was smoky, Black to silver to violet. He blinked and stared in awe.

“Like it?” Remy repeated himself.

“Mhm…yeah. Thanks man…” He felt awesome. Gorgeous. “Want to make some nightmares?”

Remy’s smile faltered. “Yeah.”

“I’ll keep it mild.” Virgil rubbed his thumbnail. Remy lightened a bit.

He tailed Virgil as he walked to a door and opened it into darkness. They walked in and Virgil shut the door. “Okay Remington, give it to me.”

Remy pulled out a few folders. “Hmmm… he recently discovered what a goblin shark is.” Virgil nodded and pulled the shark from the folder, enlarging it to the size of a school bus. He conjured a dream Thomas and encapsulated him in a tiny submarine. He filled their surroundings with murky ocean. Remy shivered.

“And um… he’s been having back pains-“

Virgil twisted dream Thomas’ spine into a crooked mess.

“Give me another. Maybe some company.”

Remy gulped. “Um…” he thumbed through folders. “His friend Terrence is moving away.”

Virgil closed his eyes a moment and took a breath. “I’m more than aware…” he plucked Terrence from the folder and shoved him into the sub with Thomas. “He gets eaten first.”

“Are you sure-“

“I’m sure. My job is fear.” Virgil darkened the ocean a bit more and added two pure black giant squid. He blinded the submarine with schools of dead fish. He quickly wrote a script. “Perfect.” He locked the dream into place and hit play. With a moment of thought, he slapped his hand over Remy’s terrified eyes before the bite came. He ushered him out of the room and locked the door.

“What was that?!”

“I didn’t think you’d want to see the shark take a chunk out of Terrence.”

Remy gulped. “Well… thanks.”

“No problem.” He began to head to the door.

“Don’t you want to stay for the showing?” Remy motioned to the tv.

“Nah, I wrote the script. And I’m tired.” He grabbed the doorknob. He paused a moment. “Thanks. For the makeup. And the nails.”

“No prob Virge. Does this make us… friends?”

Virgil gagged. “No, never, and don’t call me Virge.”

Remy shrugged. “Sounds good. But if you do ever want to swing by for a makeover, I’d be up to it.”

Virgil smirked. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He walked out and shut the door behind him.

He made his way to his room and laid down, but before he got to sleep he rose in Thomas’s bed. He looked over to see him panting and sweaty.

“Nightmare?” Virgil smiled slightly in the dark. Thomas spoke through breaths.

“Yeah…”

“Sorry.”

Thomas sighed. “It’s fine…” He hugged Virgils side. In ten minutes or so of steady breathing and happy thoughts, he drifted off. Virgil smiled. That bitch was doing his job pretty well.


End file.
